Resue Team
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: What if Zak woke up, To FIND OUT HE WAS A POKEMON! On hold... BUT WILL BE COUNTINUED! I think i spelled that wrong..
1. I'm A POKEMON

**read!**

**'Thinking'**

**"Talking"**

* * *

**Zak's pov.**

**Were am i?**

**Am i dreaming this?**

**I feel a pleasant breeze.**

**...I hear a voice from somewhere...**

**I wonder who it is?**

**"........"**

**"...Excuse me.....Please wake up. Come on, wake up." I slowly got up "You're finally awake! great!" **

**'wh-where is this...?' he looked around and appeared to be in opening in a forest.**

**"You passed out here. I'm glad to see your awake! I'm Rain Glad to meet you!... and you are? I've never seen you around before."**

**'Why is that mudkip talking to me. HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND IT!'**

**"You OK"**

**"No I'm not OK, i feel sick and why are you talking to! I thought that Pokemon stay hidden and would never go near a human like me!" **

**"Huh? You're a human? But you look like a normal charmander in every way" Rain said confused.**

**Zak looked at her likee she was crazy till he looked at himself and jumped 3 feet in the air.**

**'it........it's ture! I have turned into a charmander!' Zak yelled in his mind giving him a headache. '...But why? I don't remember anything...' Zak thought trying to remember or even what to do.**

**"um....you're kind of weird..your name?" Mudkip asked backing away a liitle bit.**

**'my name....that's right my name is.......'**

**No ones pov.**

**"Zak's my name...i think" Zak said thinking but could not remember his last name.**

**"oh. Zak's your name? Well......" Mudkip started cracking up saying, " It's a funny name!" Zak backed up a little confused and wanting answers.**

**"Somebody! Please! Help!" A voice cried out somewhere. Zak and Rain jumped back.**

**"Huh? I hear shouts from over there..." A butterfree came up and went between them.**

**"what's wrong?" Mudkip asked concerned.**

**"It's horrible! My caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!" The butterfree shouted crying.**

**"What?!" They yelled.**

**A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my caterpie fell in! He's too young to crawl out by himself! When i went to get my baby, Pokemon suddenly attacked me!" The butterfree cried.**

**"Huh? You were attacked?! by other Pokemon?" rain said He mouth wide opened.**

**"They must be enraged by the fissure...and out of control! That's what i think. I'm not Strong enough to fend off those wild Pokemon... What will become of my baby? OH! what am i to do?! Oh dear, oh dear.." The butterfree was going crazy! passing back and forth.**

**"This sounds bad! We have to go help!" Rain yelled as they ran to the place.**

**Tiny Woods B1F**

**"This place is like a maze" Zak said walking along with mudkip (also known as Rain). Out of nowhere a sunrken jumped out and attack! Zak jumped up and used scratch, witch K.O. it right away.**

**"Great job, zak! You might be getting use to this."**

**'I just want to find out how i got here'**

**They Walked around for at least 30 min. till Zak said, "we have been walking forever! This place has so many twisted and turns," Zak said sitting down then jumping up sceaming, "This is were we started! There's the entrance!"**

**"Hey look, poke'" Mudkip said as Zak walked over to him in a different opening.**

**"What is that?"**

**"it's what money is in this world" Mudkip said putting it in his pocket. "LOOK!, The stairs!" Rain pointed over to were the stairs were and they ran up them. But not before battling a piggy and 2 wurmple. 2 tackles from Zak and 2 growls from mudkip and they were down!**

**Tiny woods B2F**

**A Sunrken Jumped out and used stun spore on Zak! He just sotod there while mudkip was tackled and fell to the ground. The spore then wore off as he scathed him again and again till Finlay he ran away. Zak saw he glowed for a sec then stopped.**

**"Zak, you leveled up! If you are wondering what that is it's when you feel more powerful and you become more stronger." rain said as Zak helped her up.**

**"well, we better hurry, we are both becoming weaker and weaker"**

**"Hey look!"**

**"What Rain! More Pokemon!"**

****

"NO! Your tail flam grew bigger too

.**" Zak fell to the ground, not really careing about his flam tail.**

**"They came around monster's every once in a while in surch of the next stair case. Rain leveled up once to level 6 like Za but he leaned a new move mud slap, till Finlay, they found the stairs.**

**Tiny Woods B3F**

**When they got to the top of the stairs, they were surrounded by Pokemon, ready to attack!**

**"OK, you take those, I'll take these" Zak said jumping out and using fighting skills he never knew he had. by the time he KO all of his Pokemon, the other wild Pokemon looked at him, mouths touching the ground. "What?"**

**"Not much Pokemon can defeat that much without using any attacks." Mudkip said as the other wild Pokemon ran away.**

**"What's this" Zak asked, picking up a berry.**

**"that's a Oran berry. they restore your heath when your weak, lets hold on to it in case."**

**So they walked and didn't run into any Pokemon so far but counld not find any stairs.**

**A piggy jumped out but didn't even get a chance to attack when mudkip tackled it. ON the floor fell an Oran berry, mudkip picked it up.**

**"If you defeat a Pokemon you get whatever it is holding." Rain said getting up and walking.**

**"Look! the Stairs!" They both said as they ran up them.**

**Tiny Woods B4F**

**"Waaaaaaaah...mommy...Where are you..?..Sniffle.." said caterpie crying his eyes out.**

**"It's OK, We came to rescue you." said Mudkip walking up to the little guy.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Your mom's waiting. Let's get you out!" Zak and Rain both said.**

**"OK" The caterpie agreed.**

**Back to the setting from the beginning of the story**

**"My baby's safe..I'm sorry, I don't know how i could ever thank you properly.." the Butterfree said happily.**

**"OH, Thant's OK! It has been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one. It was great to find your little boy unharmed." Rain said.**

**"Please may i have your name at least?" the butterfree begged.**

**"I'm Mudkip but people sometimes call me rain."**

**"I'm Zak and they call me Zak"**

**".....cool......" the little one said.**

**'He's, uh...staring at me adoringly..' Zak said backing up a little thinking. 'Those sparkly eyes...It's a little embarrassing..But it doesn't feel bad, aither. It's like I'm a hero. helping Pokemon in trouble might be a good experience.'**

**"Thank you! mudkip and Zak!" Caterpie yelled really existed.**

**"I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. please accept it." the butterfree handed them an Oran berry, peacha berry (heals you when poisoned) and a rawst berry. **

**"thank you so much. good-bye." She said they walked home.**

**"thank you for helping Zak! You're very tough. i was sure in pressed.......So....What are you going to do?" Do you have any plans?"**

**..........................**

**"Listen, Zak. If you don't have a place to stay, you should come with me." So Zak went to her house. it was amazing! It had a wall around it with lit torched and a mail bow. ( a mail box! OMG) Everything was just beautiful.**

**'WOW! I'm a human being, but i like this place. i feel weirdly happy! It might be an instinct thing for Pokemon...maybe this is what it feels like to want to wag your tail. It doesn't matter! I'm happy! Maybe i fee this way because i am a charmander!'**

**"oh, Zak. You're in pressed, aren't you? I thought so. i thought this would be a good place for you to live Zak. i was sure you would like it. This is your mailbox. Were you get mail. You know, just like the fissure caterpie fell into... for some reason, there have been many natural disasters lately. because of those disasters, many Pokemon are suffering. i want to help Pokemon in those tough times. i want to help change things so all the Pokemon can live in peace. So, uh...Well, i liked how you handled yourself when we reused caterpie. would you like to join me on a reuse team? Zak with you we could be be the worlds best reuse team ever!"**

**Zak didn't know what to say, with out thinking,**

**"Sure, let's form a team!" Zak could see Rains face light up with excitemeant.**

**"Thank you so much! you're the best!" She said, running up and giving him a bear hug. Zak could tell he was blushing. "Tormmorw, are resue team will be opened! So.....what do you think we should name it?"**

**"I Don't know why but the name crptid sounds familiar and pops when i think or say it, what do you think?" He asked.**

**"Sounds great! i can't wait till tomorrow!" She sceamed as she went to her Little home while Zak went in his brick house. There was a fire place that made spoke float out o the chimney. He loved it! When he laid down on the pile of hay in front of it, it was surprisingly cozy. He slowly fell a sleep.**

**And that is how**

**the story of Rain and Zak**

**Started**

* * *

**Please review! Toke forever to make it!**


	2. Still a Pokemon

This chapter is short cause it kinda explains more about the team and there gear.

Here it is! Chapter 2! I can't think of what to name it. If you have name for the chapter tell me in your review or if you want it to stay the name it is now.

I have chapter 3 and 4 already written. More review, soon chance of updating. To all you guys who are fans of my other story, I'm hoping to have Hypnotism uploaded by Monday. Might be a little later.

At the bottom I wrote what the next chapter is about and answered The Questions.

* * *

Zak slowly got out of the pile of hay.

"ugh....I feel sick and groggy. I need more sleep." Zak said as he laid back down.

* * *

"Oof...I'm feeling refreshed!" Zak said, sitting up in the hay.

He looked around and remembered everything about yesterday.

"I still look like a Pokemon, But …..... Oh, that's right. That Pokemon... I think it was Mukip? We made a promise to form a rescue team together..... I wonder what Mudkip is doing? I should go out."

Zak got up and walked outside to see Mudkip asleep on the ground.

"...Hunh? Oh, No!" She said jumping up. She looked around then turned to Zak.

"Hahahaha, Sorry. I was just excited, I came out here at dawn to wait for you. I must have snoozed off." She smiled nervously. "Anyway...today marks the start of our rescue team! Let's always do our best!......." She started to look sad. Zak could see tears forming … "But, anyway. We don't have any job offers.... Yet." She laughed nervously. "Hahahahahah.... Oh, Yeah!" She once again got that Mudkip Smile. "maybe there's something in the mailbox!"

She walked over to the mailbox and, Pull out a rescue team stater set!

"I knew it'd be there! It's the rescue team stater set! They always give you one we you start a rescue team."

She opened it to reveal a rescue team bage, A tool box, and a issue of Pokemon new, too!

"Yes! There are some good thing here! First off, The rescue team bage. It show that were a rescue team."

Mudkip handed him a bage. It was a white bandanna with a black upside down triangle With a strange crisom red semble on it.

"This is the tool box. You use it for carrying items you find in dungeons. Let's put the stuff butterfree gave us in here now. Items are very usful, So let's use them on our adventures. And finally, a copy of Pokemon news. It's useful for rescue teams. I'll put the Pokemon news in the mailbox. You should read it later on. Anything else? Is there any other mail.....? Maybe not? Okay.. So there isn't any mail after all..... If there were any rescue jobs, we would be getting mail, but.... Nobody knows about us sense were such a new team, I guess. Hahahaha....."

Suddenly a Pelipper Flew over. It landed on the mailbox. It put it's beak in the mailbox making a 'cluck' noise. Then, Just flew away.

" I wonder what that could be?" Mudkip said. She loked at Zak who meet her eyes. He nodded and walked over to see what was in the mailbox.

* * *

Chapter 3: Thunderwave cave.

Summary: Team cryptid sets off on a rescue mission in thunder wave cave were two magnamite went missing.

Silverfur of SkyClan : No. You'll see why later in the story. :)

scarletphhantom55: He's seen the pokemon Tv show. He saw the first season. It's really one of the only good seasons.

Zeni S. Master: I do try to use mystery dungeon awsomely!


End file.
